


Desirous

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Series: The Drunken Stories [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-03
Updated: 2006-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Third in the drunken series, this follows <a href="http://v-angelique.livejournal.com/9468.html">Anal Sex</a> and <a href="http://v-angelique.livejournal.com/13365.html">Desperate</a>.  It's the first time since April that I've actually felt like writing while tipsy, and this time I *edited* in said state as well, so I hope it's passable.  The sentences are a little... free.  I do realise that.  But other than that I think it's okay for grammar.  And this one's more of a ficlet than the other two.  Sorry about that.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Desirous

**Author's Note:**

> Third in the drunken series, this follows [Anal Sex](http://v-angelique.livejournal.com/9468.html) and [Desperate](http://v-angelique.livejournal.com/13365.html). It's the first time since April that I've actually felt like writing while tipsy, and this time I *edited* in said state as well, so I hope it's passable. The sentences are a little... free. I do realise that. But other than that I think it's okay for grammar. And this one's more of a ficlet than the other two. Sorry about that.

Elijah looked almost angelic, his hair mussed and his pupils dilated but the skin so porcelain and soft that he could almost be a pink-cheeked cherub, virginal except not, tainted by the memory of Dom's cock heavy on his bottom lip in the back corridor of the dance club. Now they were back, and just because Dom had to sober up didn't mean Elijah had to. His veins sung with the pleasant tingle of vodka; he dropped to his knees as if compelled by some magnetic force.

Dom's muscles were lean and hard beneath the slightly moist cotton fabric, outlined and ready to flex, to push. His eyes, lined in kohl, were impossibly wide and dangerous, blue-grey fire ready to consume, devour. Elijah dropped back, his centre of gravity landing over his heels as he fell to worship at the altar of Dominic, debauched sex God gone wrong, Elijah's personal saviour.

He let him taste it again, salty and almost sour, before he pushed Elijah, the blunt wings of Elijah's shoulder blades hitting pile carpet as his arse fell between his heels in the wide stance, back arching, almost a yoga posture as his crotch still strained impossibly upward, reaching for some idea. Elijah's hands followed it, and Dom stared for a moment, enraptured by Elijah's strange pose, by the way his skin contrasted with the berber.

But then he was undressing, straddling the hips and straining thighs, holding a heavy cock in a tight fist in the vee of an unbuttoned fly. Dominic's hands supported Elijah's lower back and he lifted, dipping his head, pressing desperate lips together before he awkwardly helped Elijah to straighten his legs out, sitting now tilted back at a forty-five degree angle with his legs on either side of Dominic's body.

"Beg for me," Dominic murmured, and Elijah keened, gasped out a high sharp breath and pleaded.

"Yes," he hissed, body canting and withdrawing, reaching for Dominic and then sinking back down, tidal in its force. "Dom, do me, on my back, however, please, need it…"

Dom stared and started plotting, started planning. Watched as Elijah sat the rest of the way up and unbuttoned his shirt completely, but left it hanging off his shoulders. Pushed his trousers further down his hips until they stopped mid-thigh and then rolled, his back still arching, bent in a perfect pose of the cobra and staring straight into Dom's fascinated eyes as he looked over his shoulder before pushing back, sharp and sudden, his arse leading and his knees following suit, until his arms were stretched in front of him. He was supplicant, and Dominic had his trousers unzipped in the blink of an eye, lube and condom dealt with as quickly as humanly possible before jabbing in, an unplanned thrust, an instinctual movement forward in a fractious echo of the desire to posses. Elijah cried out and Dominic couldn't stop, didn't, moved forward with his arm looped under Elijah's torso as he pressed a kiss to his spine through the cotton and filled him up completely, pubic hair to arse, grinding obscenely. Elijah murmured and keened and cried without words and he screamed when he came, an afterthought.

Dominic moaned.


End file.
